Would You Shh? Oh
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Setsuna is trying desperatly to concentrate on designing a new dress but her fellow Senshi are being too noisy. What will happen when she goes to complain? Who knows! Sets/Michi\Haruka fun!


**Would You Shh? Oh…**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon isn't mine unfortunately, if it was there would be a lot more fun for everyone in and out of the bedroom ;)**

**Another fun idea I have came up with from a suggestion from a loyal reviewer known as Vice-chan about a story concerning the Outer Senshi! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark red eyes focussed on the several sketches in front of her, all displaying different angles of the dress she was trying to design and make into a reality. The dress was being made to fit people with a mysterious elegance, the style was long and flowing at the back while the front was shorter revealing someone who had long luscious legs. The torso of the dress would be form fitting from the waist up to the neck, where the dress would be held up based on the person's neck rather than their bust that often annoyed Setsuna, not like she was lacking in that area but she knew her product market well enough that unfortunately some girls did have that problem. Seeing that this was a major gap in the market Setsuna thought this was an excellent way to get herself known within the fashion designer world.

Thumping noises were heard from the wall adjacent to Setsuna's concentrated form, sighing to herself she tried to ignore the people occupying the next room and continued dreaming up her next big hit in fashion.

"Ara! Haruka you're already sweating! I thought you said you could go all night," The taunting voice of Michiru became apparent to the designer who had to swallow down the blush that was threatening to grace her cheeks at the sudden accusation from Neptune obviously directed at the under performing Uranus.

"I can Michi but I'm not used to this," The hesitation of Haruka's voice was intriguing but was accompanied by several more harder thumping noises,

"This kind of work out!"

"I told you I like things gentle until I'm used to them Michi," Haruka whined, the tone of her voice send an unusual tingling sensation through Setsuna's body, she groaned trying to block out their antics. Setsuna had chosen to take this room and give Hotaru the room down the hall so that she wouldn't be subjected to her parents' very active sex life, but now she wasn't sure if it had been worth it.

"Oh Haruka come on don't tell me you can't keep up with _me?_" Michiru's voice had turned sultry at the end making it very uncomfortable for Setsuna to continue to listen into their strenuous life styles, Setsuna knew if she was feeling slightly turned on by Michiru's voice she could barely imagine what it would be like for Haruka.

"Michiru I don't know how you Do! That!" Haruka's sudden burst of emotion could only signal one thing and that one thing sent Setsuna's face straight into the table in front of her as she tried to deal with her body's responses to their loud sexual activities, no she couldn't take it anymore she had to say something to the couple.

Rising shakily from her chair Setsuna warily headed out into the hall to the large room next door and knocked on the door firmly, panicked voices were heard scrambling all over the place as Haruka's panting voice spoke through hard pants,

"Michiru you get it…I…I can't move!"

The door was suddenly flung open revealing a very dishevelled Michiru, her hair was rebellious and sticking up in many places some strands were stuck on her face due to the slight sheen of sweat covering her smooth skin. However her attire or rather lack of was very striking, Michiru had seemingly hurriedly thrown on a pair of Haruka's silky blue boxers and was standing in a lighter blue bra that was her own thankfully.

"Ah Setsuna-chan?" Michiru asked surprised her breathing slightly irregular from her exertion from trying to look semi dignified,

"How can we help you tonight?"

Setsuna swallowed she could not believe she was about to say this,

"I was um wondering if you and Haruka could keep the volume done while your," The words were lodged in her throat and were determined not to come out, Michiru looked at her in confusion,

"While your having sex…" Setsuna sighed out a scarlet blush mimicking the colour of her silky red pyjamas, flared across her face as she stared into Michiru's glinting sea green eyes.

Michiru started giggling uncontrollably, making Setsuna incredibly uncomfortable with herself,

"Michiru why are you laughing?" Haruka's voice questioned as Michiru stepped aside motioning for Setsuna to enter their domain, walking in Setsuna noticed that Haruka was in the same state of dress as Michiru but her colours were green instead of blue, but she was sitting on a mat in front of their television in the corner of the room.

"Is that?" Setsuna began her eyes widening as realisation struck her,

"Is that a dance mat?!"

Haruka looked sheepishly down at the mat she was sitting on to the disbelieving face of Setsuna before replying embarrassedly,

"Heh yeah I guess it is Sets-chan,"

Setsuna fell to her knees cradling her face in her hands groaning and shaking her head furiously at her stupidity: She had gotten turned on by her friends using a dance mat! Haruka and Michiru looked knowingly at the poor woman in the middle of the room and agreeing silently they both encompassed the extremely embarrassed woman in a tight hug from opposite sides. Michiru leaned in from behind and whispered tantalisingly into Setsuna's ear,

"We can have that sex you were talking about now Sets-chan," Michiru purred deeply causing Setsuna's head to snap up in shock only to find her lips being smoothly kissed by Haruka's strong ones, Setsuna groaned hotly into Haruka's mouth as they shared a very raw passionate kiss. Michiru's hands glided over Setsuna's front unbuttoning her pyjama top and removing it, leaving the exotic warrior in a deep crimson lacy bra and her silky pyjama bottoms.

The electric air swirled around bare but intensely hot skin as Haruka broke the heated kiss to allow Setsuna some breathing space, although the look in her eyes wanted anything but separation from the sexy blonde, however Michiru was quick enough to continue where Haruka left off by roughly kissing the older woman and expertly unhooking her bra and throwing it away into the depths of their spacious room. As Michiru kissed Setsuna senseless she left herself vulnerable to Haruka's skilled hands as they easily removed the water Senshi's bra and stroked the soft skin of Michiru's back all the way down to the rim of the boxers she was wearing then slid her hands around Michiru's front grasping her supple breasts roughly causing the woman to moan deeply into Setsuna.

Setsuna gasped at the vibrations Michiru's moans sent within her, it had been a long time since Setsuna had been intimate with someone, well people in this case, and she didn't know how much more she could take of their heavenly touches. Haruka gently pushed Michiru off of Setsuna so she could remove the rest of Setsuna's unnecessary clothes, Michiru in turn slid behind Haruka and rubbed her body against her making the usually easy task of removing clothes madly difficult for her.

The feeling of Michiru's breasts against her back and her burning core creating electrifying friction made Haruka's desire reach a state of urgency within her,

"Michi…ru," Haruka groaned as her lover relieved her of her bra and took the initiative to tenderly squeeze and lavish her undivided attention on them. Setsuna sat up smoothly and tenderly caught Haruka's open mouth with her own. Slipping her tongue in casually catching the lustful blonde by surprise as a tentative moan escaped her. Their tongues met each other gleefully as though they were past lovers reuniting after a long time of division. Pushing Haruka back on the carpet Setsuna removed Haruka's restrictive boxers and left her panting as she too helped Michiru out of her own.

Lying there completely exposed Haruka watched much to her pleasure but also pain as the other two women became seriously involved with each other, lips kissing every inch of skin possible, enticing sweet moans from the other and allowing the pleasurable sounds tease each other. Sneakily Haruka glided a lazy hand over Setsuna's toned thigh, up and down is long movements, causing the Senshi of Time to spread her legs willingly to Haruka's provocative gestures. The Senshi of Wind grinned at her partners' need as her hand travelled to the source of intense heat. Pausing slightly to coat her slender fingers in the warm, sticky nectar before pushing into the dark green haired women gently.

Setsuna moaned loudly, breaking the kiss with Michiru enjoying her feeling of Haruka filling her completely, as Haruka increased the pace inside Setsuna, Michiru couldn't help but make the task all but difficult for the talented racer. Swooping down the aqua haired woman kissed a path up the strong legs leading up to Haruka's own steaming desire where the Senshi of Water couldn't help but blow cool air over the radiating haze causing the blonde to groan and shiver in delight as she continued to pleasure Setsuna. Opened the heated core further Michiru tentatively ran her tongue over Haruka's length before penetrating the delightful centre enjoying the small,

"Oh Michi!" resonating from Haruka as she explored her lovers' most sacred part of her. Michiru was so engrossed in Haruka's sweet passage that she hadn't felt curious fingers making their way into her own pulsating entrance until they had abruptly pushed into her, resulting in the startled Senshi of Water to jerk suddenly into Haruka causing her to push into Setsuna rather forcefully. A collective groan of appreciation was given from each of the women now all connected to each other.

The air was thick with the scent of three unique people all enjoying each other's company, pants, moans and groans were heard as the women all increased their tempo within each other allowing the burgeoning sense of crashing over the edge to hit all thee women at the same time.

"Ah Michi!"

"Haru…ka!"

"Setsuna!"

All three women collapsed onto the comfortable carpeted floor breathing heavily as the sensation of their orgasms trembled within their tired bodies. Leaving their skin to glow warmly at the release of tension and the welcoming of love to wash over them gratefully as the lay together content with their partners.

A timid knock was heard at the door and the three exhausted women became panicked,

"Haru-papa? Michiru-mama?" The distinctive voice of Hotaru was heard through the door,

"Is everything ok? I've never heard Setsuna-mama make noises like that before."

Setsuna blushed bright red at the innocent child's concern, while Haruka and Michiru chuckled at her embarrassment,

"Don't worry Hime-chan Setsuna-mama isn't used to the dance mat!" Haruka called laughing as Setsuna hit her over the head,

"Sorry Hotaru-chan we'll be quieter next time," Michiru called back to their adopted child giggling at Setsuna's shocked face.

Swallowing hard Setsuna muttered softly,

"There's…there's going to be a next time??"

**

* * *

**

Yay another threesome to add to my collection lol. I hope you all enjoyed this, please drop me a review with your thoughts arigatou! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
